Saint Valentin
by UneAline
Summary: Pour la Saint Valentin, un petit OS dégoulinant de niaiserie et d'amour. DENNOR.


C'était un début de mois de Février glacial. Les nuages n'avaient pas quitté le ciel, mais pas un flocon n'était tombé depuis plusieurs jours. La neige tombée les semaines plus tôt n'avait pas fondue, et s'était changée en glace, presque incassable. Les nombreux bonshommes de neige que les enfants avaient construits n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Ni fondus, ni déformés, ni salis. Ils étaient restés tels qu'au premier jour de leur vie.

L'hiver était à son apogée, il faisait un froid glacial, et le soleil ne montrait le bout de son nez seulement quelques minutes dans la journée. Mais dans la petite ville, le coeur des habitants était toujours habité par une chaleur qu'aucun froid ne saurait ternir. Partout, au détour de chaque rue, de chaque allée, le sourire accompagnait le visage des passants, qui se saluaient chaleureusement, emmitouflés dans leurs gros manteaux, leurs grosses écharpes et leurs bonnets de laine.

C'était cependant la période de l'année que Lukas aimait le moins. La période de l'année où il s'enfermait le plus chez lui, la période de l'année où il était le plus difficile de le contacter. Sa maison, située a quelques kilomètres des autres était souvent isolée, la neige coupait les lignes d'électricité, et rendait souvent les routes impraticables en voiture, si bien qu'il se retrouvait souvent bloqué plusieurs jours chez lui, sans électricité.

Mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais, après tout, son sous-sol était toujours rempli de vivres, qui pouvaient le faire survivre des mois entiers, et sa bibliothèque regeorgait d'assez d'ouvrages pour le tenir occupé plusieurs décennies.

D'importantes chutes de neige étaient prévues pour le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, le ciel était dégagé, et la matinée s'annonçait fraîche, mais belle, et paisible. Lukas avait fait un tour, dans son jardin, puis dans la forêt qui bordait sa maison assez tôt, se balladant quelques heures dans le calme de la nature, et la féerie des lieux, puis il était rentré.

Il avait allumé un feu de cheminée, pour se réchauffer, avait préparé du café, et s'était installé sur son fauteuil favori, et avait commencé à lire, comme souvent. Il se sentait bien, paisible, rien ne venait le contrarier, tout était silencieux.

Le silence splendide de sa solitude l'envahissait. La quiétude le reposait.

Mais cela n'était pas fait pour durer. Tout à coup, de grands coups, donnés à la porte se firent entendre, résonnant dans toute la maison. Une seule personne faisait autant de bruit en toquant à la porte, Lukas le savait. Soupirant alors, il se leva, et alla ouvrir, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce fut une tornade d'éclats blonds et bleus qui s'abattit sur lui, dans un grand bruit de tempête.

-LUKAS C'EST MOI !

Évidement, personne ne savait faire d'entrée aussi fracassante, personne d'autre ne se jetait sur lui à cette vitesse. Personne d'autre ne se jetait sur lui, ni ne venait le voir d'ailleurs.

-Matthias, tu m'étouffes.

Mais en réponse, le nouvel arrivant ne fit que le serrer plus fort contre lui. Lukas tenta alors de se dégager, mais rien n'y fit, l'étreinte de Matthias était trop forte. Si forte, qu'il se retrouva, contre sa volonté, soulevé du sol, et les lèvres fraîches du dehors de ce dernier vinrent se poser partout sur son visage, pour terminer contre les siennes. C'était sa manière de dire bonjour, et Lukas, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait jamais à y résister. Ses baisers le faisaient fondre de l'intérieur, le réchauffaient, le rassuraient, et le calmait mieux que tout, de la même façon qu'il accéléraient son coeur. Il finit alors par passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Lorsque Matthias recula son visage, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'exclama.

-Bonjour mon Lulu !

Puis il reposa un Lukas grommelant sur le sol.

-Tu sais bien que c'est Lukas. Pas Lulu.

-Mais je t'appelle comme ça depuis toujours, je peux plus changer maintenant, c'est fini, tu le sais bien Lulu !

Lukas grommela encore, mais c'était plus pour la forme, il savait qu'au fond, ce surnom ne le dérangeait pas réellement. Il râlait plus par habitude que par réel ennui. Il demanda ensuite à Matthias ce qu'il venait faire ici, et ce dernier parut surpris.

-Ben.. Je voulais te voir aujourd'hui, tu sais, qu'on fasse une sortie tous les deux, qu'on aille se promener, manger un bout, entre amoureux tu vois, tous les deux..

-Non.

-Luluuuu s'il te plait ! S'il te plait s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

-Raaah, cesse de faire du bruit. C'est d'accord.

-OUI ! MERCI MON LULU, JE T'AIIIIME.

-Lâche moi.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils étaient peu sortis, "entre amoureux". Ils avaient souvent passé de longues soirées, l'un chez l'autre, sous la couette, à discuter en buvant du chocolat chaud, à faire des bêtises, ou dans le jardin à regarder les aurores boréales, mais jamais de réelle sortie, en public. Ce n'était pas qu'ils se cachaient. Ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Mais Lukas était difficilement à l'aise dans les lieux publics, chargés de monde, alors il se débrouillait pour les éviter. Mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Matthias sourit de plus belle, et attrapa sa main.

Ils partirent donc, quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main. Matthias, comme à son habitude parlait, de tout, de rien, du ciel, de ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus, de tas de choses, tandis que Lukas l'écoutait silencieusement. Matthias avait horreur des longs silences, et Lukas n'aimait pas particulièrement la conversation, ainsi, ils avaient trouvé un compromis qui les satisfaisait tous les deux. Matthias parlait, et Lukas écoutait, la plupart du temps. Il y avait un sacré bout de chemin, avant de rejoindre la ville, en passant par la forêt, loin des routes, et, a mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils se rapprochaient sensiblement l'un de l'autre, pour se tenir chaud. Lukas finit même par reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Matthias, tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Il devait être seize heures à peine, mais le soir tombait déjà, comme une ombre s'abattant sur la Terre. Lukas se serra un peu plus contre Matthias, et ce dernier passa un bras dans son dos, pour le tenir plus près de lui encore.

Tous deux avaient les joues rougies par le froid glacial, qui mordait chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas abritée.

Ils se promenèrent, d'abord sur le port, pour regarder les voiliers qui prenaient le large, sur la mer sombre, et observer les lumières de la ville se reflèter dans l'eau. Matthias paya deux verres de chocolat chaud à emporter, et ils s'assirent sur une place, face à la mer, pour se reposer de leur marche dans les bois.

-Tu sais, Lukas, tous les deux, on se connait depuis toujours presque. Nous avons toujours été proches, pas vrai ? Je me souviens, petits, comme l'on était deja tout le temps collés ensemble, comme je passais mes récréations avec toi, pour que tu ne restes pas tout seul, comme tu me disputais, parce que tu voulais que j'aille jouer au ballon avec les autres. Je me souviens qu'on avait fini par faire un compromis, que je restais avec toi les matins, et que j'allais jouer l'après midi.  
Je me souviens aussi qu'on mangeait toujours ensemble, et qu'en classe, on se débrouillait pour être à coté, et que de temps en temps, tu me laissais copier sur toi. Parce que tu étais tellement plus doué que moi à l'école Lukas. Je me rappelle, une fois aussi, la fois où tu t'étais dénoncé à ma place, pour une bêtise que j'avais faite, et que tu avais eu une punition, juste pour que je n'ai pas plus d'ennuis que d'habitude. Cela a été la seule retenue que tu as eu de ta vie non? Et toutes les fois où je venais à ta rescousse, quand d'autres élèves essayaient de se moquer de toi, et de tes livres. Je me souviens de tellement de choses, à propos de nous deux, et, à chaque fois que je me souviens d'un évènement important dans ma vie, je me rappelle que tu étais là, dans tous les grands moments. J'espère que tu seras toujours là, pour tous les autres grands moments.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça Matthias ?

-Parce que j'ai un peu peur.

-Peur de quoi ? Lukas se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras, l'air de rien, sans faire mine de s'en rendre compte.

-Tu crois que le fait qu'on sorte ensemble risque de changer tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Comme on est, comme on a toujours été, Matthias et Lukas, les meilleurs amis du monde, tu crois qu'un jour, ça risque de changer, parce qu'on s'est mis ensemble ? Si on se sépare, tu crois qu'on pourras quand même rester comme on a toujours été ?

Lukas prit un moment pour répondre. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, mécontent, et il s'éloigna quelque peu, jetant son regard au loin, vers l'horizon.

-Tu es un idiot.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es un énorme idiot.

Lukas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna vers lui, l'air sévère. Matthias, quand à lui, haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur. Lukas lui frappa doucement le bras.

-On ne va pas se séparer.

-Hey, j'ai pas dit qu'on se séparerait, répondit Matthias en riant, j'émettais une hypothèse.

-Je n'aime pas cette hypothèse.

-Auriez vous peur de cette éventuelle séparation monsieur Bondevik ?

-Ferme la.

Lukas rougissait à présent, et, pour se cacher, il enfonca un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête, et il se blottit de nouveau contre lui. Matthias vint doucement, avec sa main gantée, attraper le visage de Lukas, puis, approchant le sien, il l'embrassa doucement, en murmurant qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais, et tout un tas de promesses que jamais personne ne peut être sur de tenir. Il y eut ensuite un long silence, durant lequel ils se contentèrent de rester proches, visage contre visage, l'un contre l'autre, à écouter le souffle chaud de l'autre.

Puis ils décidèrent de quitter leur banc. Le fond de leurs chocolats avait refroidi, et ils furent forcés de les jetter.

Matthias voulut ensuite aller voir dans le centre, tous les petits magasins de bêtises, destinés à la fois aux touristes et aux habitants. Alors ils s'y rendirent. Ce n'était pas la belle saison, alors peu de touristes étaient présents, mais le peu de monde qu'il y avait poussa Lukas à marcher plus près encore de Matthias que d'ordinaire.  
Mais il remarqua que toutes les vitrines étaient ornées de petits coeurs rouges, que la plupart des couples qu'ils croisaient portaient des bouquets de roses en s'embrassant.

-Matthias ? Est-ce que c'est la Saint Valentin ?

Ce dernier éclata alors de rire.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Mais c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air surpris quand je t'ai proposé de sortir ! Haha, Lulu, si j'avais su je t'aurais appelé hier pour te le dire ! Je suis désolé mon coeur, je pensais que tu serais au courant ! T'énerves pas hein, c'est pas grave, c'est pas une fête si importante que ça ! Pardonne moi, je ne me moque pas, mais tu es trop adorable, tu as une tête de chaton perdu, tu me donnes envie de t'embrasser !

Mais Lukas écoutait à peine, il sentait la panique monter en lui. Connaissant Matthias, il avait probablement déjà prévu toute la soirée qui se déroulerait, et ce serait parfait, ce serait même encore plus que parfait. Matthias s'était deja probablement démené pour lui, pour cette fête stupide, pour lui faire plaisir, tandis que lui, n'y avait même pas pensé. Il se sentait vraiment idiot. Il sentit alors les lèvres de Matthias embrasser sa joue, tandis qu'il lui murmurait doucement.

-T'en fais pas mon amour, j'ai tout prévu, on va passer une super soirée tous les deux chez toi, d'accord ? On n'a pas besoin d'une fête pour être amoureux, pas vrai ? C'est tous les jours qu'on s'aime, c'est tous les jours que je peux le hurler sur les toits, pas seulement le 14 février !

-On peut rentrer alors ?

-Je veux seulement assouvir une dernière pulsion romantique, j'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Cela ne sera pas long, et je suis sur que ça te plaira !

Lukas hocha la tête, et ils se remirent en route, vers le port. Là, ils embarquèrent sur un petit bateau à moteur, qui les conduisit au large, face à la ville éclairée de mille lumières. Les lampadaires, les vitrines, les phares des voitures, les feux dans les cheminées, toutes ces lueurs du quotidien de la vie, et qui, de loin, forme un univers, comme une autre galaxie, composée de nouvelles étoiles, plus proches.

Le froid les blotissait l'un contre l'autre, tandis que le vent fouettait leurs visages. Lukas était émerveillé par ce spectacle. Jamais il n'avait vu la ville de cette manière, et Matthias, quand à lui, souriait, simplement heureux. Ils firent plusieurs tours, glissant sur l'eau, filant entre l'écume, s'embrassant sous les étoiles.

Ils rentrèrent enfin, en taxi, parce qu'ils étaient fatigués, frigorifiés et que la neige commencait à tomber. Directement en arrivant, Lukas décida de rallumer le feu dans la cheminée, tandis que tous deux enlevaient leurs vêtements, humides et glacés, a cause de leur promenade sur les flots. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux alors sans pantalon, et en t shirt. Lukas installa des coussins et des couvertures sur son canapé, et ils s'installèrent tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées.

-Matthias ? Je suis désolé, d'avoir oublié la Saint Valentin, si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait un cad…

-Pas besoin, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau. Et puis, tu m'as laissé t'emmener en ville, c'est un grand don de ta part ça. Tu n'as pas non plus ralé quand je n'ai pas cessé de t'appeler par de petits surnoms que tu déteste. C'est deja les meilleurs cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire.

Lukas rit un peu. Il doutait que ce soit vrai, mais c'était déjà ça. Mais il s'en voulait encore, de ne pas y avoir pensé, et il s'en voulut encore plus quand Matthias se leva, et alla chercher un paquet dans une des poches de son manteau, et qu'il revint en lui tendant. Fronçant les sourcils, Lukas le prit, et hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Il l'observa longuement, et considéra sérieusement l'idée de le laisser comme cela, de le ranger dans son placard jusqu'à une autre fois. Mais Matthias lui demanda de l'ouvrir, et il s'exécuta.

C'était une magnifique montre à gousse doréet, gravée à son nom, aux cotés de signes intriguants, comme un message codé dans une autre langue. Les aiguilles étaient magnifiques, taillées avec une minutie et une précision presque vertigineuse, en une multitude de torsades et de courbes splendides, et les chiffres étaient calligraphiés, sur un fond étoilé. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il lui avai tété donné de voir, et, décidemment le meilleur cadeau que quelqu'un lui ait jamais fait. Il passa de longues minutes à la tourner entre ses mains, à l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, sans rien dire. Matthias avait le don pour toujours trouver le cadeau parfait, et, cette fois encore il avait touché juste.

-Elle te plait mon amour ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et de grimper sur ses genoux.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, je ne le mérite pas.

Matthias prit son visage entre ses grandes mains, à présent réchauffées grâce à la cheminée, pour le rapprocher, et il frotta son nez contre le sien.

-Bien sur que tu le mérites, tu mérites tous les égards du monde Lukas.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Il n'était pas d'accord, et même s'il était heureux de son cadeau, il se sentait coupable de ne pas en avoir un pour lui. Ils se turent, quelques longues minutes, sans bouger, Lukas toujours sur les genoux de Matthias, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, il brisa le silence.

-Tu sais, toute à l'heure, tu disais que tu avais peur que nous deux on change, si on venait à se séparer ? Je me suis un peu énervé..

-C'est pas grave, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas penser à des choses comme ça

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Quand tu disais que tu avais pleins de souvenirs de nous deux, moi aussi, j'en ai plein. Je me souviens, que tu passais des heures à la bibliothèque avec moi, même si tu n'aimais pas forcément lire, tu t'asseyais à une table à coté de moi, et tu t'ennuyais, juste pour que je ne rentre pas tout seul le soir. Je me souviens aussi, des fois ou l'on se disputait, c'était relativement souvent, aujourd'hui encore d'ailleurs, qu'on pouvait rester des heures dos à dos, les bras croisés, en attendant que l'autre se décide à s'excuser. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que tu as toujours été là pour moi, toujours, et je n'ai jamais vraiment été seul -malgré mes tentatives- grâce à toi. J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais la personne avec laquelle je finirais ma vie, même si c'était d'une manière non-romantique. Alors il m'est simplement impossible d'imaginer le contraire, d'imaginer que l'on puisse être un jour de parfaits étrangers. C'est impossible, parce que ça me détruirait, si tu venais à me quitter. Et ce serait pire, si l'on en venait à ne plus se voir, si tu ne venais plus me voir.

-Lukas, mon Lukas, répondit tout bas Matthias en le câlinant doucement, on ne se séparera jamais, je te le promets, et je viendrais toujours te rendre visite, je ne te laisserais jamais seul.

Lukas cacha son visage contre son cou, et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait rassuré, du moins pour le moment, et, il avait enfin trouvé le parfait cadeau à lui offrir ce soir. Alors, lentement, achemina ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Matthias, et tout bas, tout bas, dans un murmure, il dit alors.

-Matthias, je t'aime.

A cet instant, ce dernier sourit comme jamais, et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lukas avait vu juste, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il ne pouvait lui faire. Les "je t'aime" de Lukas étaient la chose la plus précieuse, et la plus rare pour Matthias. Si bien que lorsqu'il en laissait échapper un, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir le plus heureux de l'univers.

Au dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons, et le vent soufflait, fort. A en juger par la vitesse avec laquelle l'épaisseur de neige montait sur le sol, Matthias et Lukas seraient bloqués dans la maison pour au moins tout le lendemain.


End file.
